Private Room
by Techno Skittles
Summary: After Raven complains about not having enough privacy to meditate, BB does something special. Better than it sounds. BBxRAE Oneshot.


Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over what to make for lunch in loud voices while Raven was meditating at the window. At least, she was trying to.

"I'm telling you! Barbeque chicken is the way to go!" Cyborg screamed. He went into the fridge and got out some uncooked chicken legs and a bottle of barbeque sauce. He smiled, satisfied at the disgusted look on his vegetarian teammate's face. The poor boy looked like he might throw up any second. Cyborg waved the plate of raw chicken under Beast Boy's nose. "Delicious, isn't it?" he taunted.

Beast Boy scrunched up and nose and shoved the plate away. "How can you eat that stuff? It used to be a living and breathing creature!" He crossed his arms and refused to look at his friend as he got out a pot and filled it with water from the tap.

"Yeah, you're right," Cyborg agreed. Beast Boy's ears perked up in high hopes that maybe Cyborg was having second thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see that the part-robotic teen had a sobered look on his face. The changeling smiled and jumped in the air with triumph.

Cyborg smiled, mischievously. "But now it's lunch," he said happily licking his lips. He turned on the stove and put the pot on one of the eyes.

Anger boiled up in Beast Boy and he clenched his hands into fists. "That's just disgusting! How would you like it if someone chopped you up into pieces and ate you?"

Crossing his bulky metallic arms, Cyborg rolled his single human eye. "Who in this world eats metal?" he asked.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He closed it again glaring at his so-called "best friend". "Animal Killer!" he shouted.

"Tofu Muncher!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Meat Eater!"

"Green Bean!"

"Heartless Murderer!"

"Freak!"

"You're the one to talk, Tin Man!"

"Shut up, Tree Hugger!"

"Am not you, Animal Hater!"

"Dumbass!"

"Hardass!"

"Asshole!"

"Bastard!"

"Stupid!"

"Jerk!"

"Both of you are idiots!"

The fighting teens looked over at Raven who was frowning and now standing only a few feet away from them. Her hood was up and shadowed the top half of her face, but made her amethyst eyes stand out even more. Her cloak wrapped around her whole frame and all that could be seen was her feet.

"You have this argument every day. Why can't you just accept each other's diets and shut the hell up so I can meditate?" she asked angrily.

"Why don't you just stay out of this and go meditate somewhere else?" Beast Boy asked, just as angry.

The top half of her face became completely black as she shut her eyes, trying to stay calm. She began breathing deeply as both boys stared at her. Without warning, her eyes snapped open, glowing white and her black magic engulfed Beast Boy's entire body except for his head. He was raised in the air a few inches and dragged closer until he was only a couple of inches from the empath's face. This whole time Raven hadn't moved a centimeter.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm not somewhere else is because there really is no place to go? Here it's always loud video games, TV shows, movies, and the like. My room is the place where people always knock on my door every fifteen minutes. The roof, the last place, is a problem because the weather's always changing and you find me too easily." The black energy surrounding Beast Boy disappeared and he dropped to the floor, landing on his feet. Raven's eyes returned to their normal violet. "So, you see, I can't meditate anywhere else because it's not private enough."

She faced Cyborg and shot him a death glare. "And would you stop taunting him? One day it's going to come back and bite you in the ass." Cyborg looked at the floor sheepishly, finding his feet fairly interesting.

Raven turned and walked out of the room, her cloak flying behind her.

There was an awkward silence between the two Titans before Cyborg turned to the changeling.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole meat thing. I know it bothers you, but I always thought it was funny. I promise I'll stop, though." He held out his hand. "Truce?"

Beast Boy eyed the metallic hand before looking up at Cyborg and smiling. "Truce." He took Cyborg's hand and shook it, finalizing the pact.

His best friend smiled, too and turned off the now boiling pot. "Hey, BB. Just 'cause this is settled doesn't mean I'm gonna stop kicking your butt in video games." He laughed and took the pot off the stove and put the pieces of chicken on a plate. "Well, I'm gonna go grill these." He went in a cabinet under the sink and got his chef's hat and grabbed the plate and bottle of BBQ sauce. He ran out of the room before Beast Boy could make a retort.

* * *

Beast Boy lay in his top bunk throwing a palm-sized bouncy ball at the ceiling, catching it, and throwing it again. His stereo blasted Fall Out Boy out of its speakers. Right now "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" was playing.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were all in the kitchen, eating the barbeque chicken that Cyborg had grilled on the roof. Beast Boy had a tofu hot dog and left before the smell of BBQ sauce caused him to puke up his organs. And Raven. . .

Well, no one was really sure where Raven had gone.

After he had eaten, he went to check her room, but no one answered. He checked the training room but all was quiet there, too. He asked Cyborg if he had seen her on the roof only to be answered with, "No I haven't seen your _girlfriend_ around lately." He and Robin had burst out laughing at the way Beast Boy's face had turned fully red and stomped out of the room. The last thing he heard from them was Robin and Cyborg's laughing dying down and Starfire asking, "What is so funny?"

Beast Boy grimaced. He hated it when they did that. He and Raven were strictly friends, if even that. Their relationship was probably closest to frinemies. Yeah, that was it.

But maybe they could be friends. Just maybe.

_'How would I do that, though?'_ he thought. He kept bouncing the ball on the ceiling as he thought. An imaginary light bulb turned on in his head when an idea struck him. He sat up quickly only to hit his head on the ceiling and scream out a swear word.

Rubbing his head, he went over his plan on how to get Raven her own private room for meditating.

* * *

_Two weeks later. . ._

A knock sounding on her door, interrupting her concentration. From the childish eagerness that was seeping through her door, she could only guess it was Beast Boy. What was he up to? He left her alone for the past two weeks and now he decides to bother her? Sighing, Raven unfurled from the lotus position and stood up on the ground.

"What do you want?" she asked in her monotone.

"I've got something to shoooooowwww yoooooooouuuuuu," he sang out.

Raven crossed her arms even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Like what?"

"Can't tell you."

"And why can't you?"

"It's a surprise."

Getting annoyed with talking through the door, Raven opened it an inch, revealing only one her eyes. "Is this some stupid joke? If it is, don't waste your time."

Beast Boy shook his head, still smiling. "Nope. It's something special just for you."

Raven's eyes widened in surprise before she composed herself again. She thought about just telling him off and to go away. That she was busy and didn't have time for his dumb games. She opened her mouth to say so, but it betrayed her and said, "Okay."

Beast Boy's smile seemed to split his face in half. "Great!" he shouted. He pushed her door back all the way and took her wrist. "C'mon! Follow me!"

He tugged her around the halls of the Tower and down multiple flights of stairs. He led her down halls in the lower level that had long ago been abandoned but looked good as new. Everything was dusted and clean. There wasn't a speck of dirt to be seen anywhere. Why was it so clean?

Realizing they had stopped, Raven looked around. There was nothing here except for the basement door. Raven looked expectantly at Beast Boy. "What? Is some 'ghost' going to jump out at me?"

"Nope. We're going down there, though. Come on." He opened the door and led her down the stairs. The steps creaked with their added weight and Raven felt as if they might've snapped at any moment. But they held firm and strong.

Not even the basement was uncared for. Everything was neat and organized. Cobwebs were missing from the banisters, rats were non-existent on the floors, and it was just as clean as upstairs. Maybe even cleaner.

Beast Boy stopped and let go of her wrist. Raven had barely noticed he'd been holding it this whole time. He pushed a button on the wall that was practically invisible and a square section of the wall slid away to reveal a number pad. "Seven. Two. Eight. Three. Six," he said aloud. The number pad disappeared into the wall again and another panel, this one the size of a door, slid back to reveal a hidden hallway. The only lighting there was a string of white Christmas like lights crisscrossing the ceiling. Almost like starlight.

Beast Boy turned to face her. "Remember that number," he said and winked. Raven nodded and made a mental note. _'Seven-two-eight-three-six,'_ she repeated in her head. Then she shook her head. _'Why am I doing this?'_

Feeling a pressure around her wrist, Raven looked down and saw Beast Boy's gloved hand. She looked back up at his face. "Well don't just stand there," he told her. He started to pull her towards the tunnel. "We're not there yet."

Reluctantly, Raven let him pull her through the dimly lit tunnel. They took a left turn and eventually came to a staircase leading, you guessed it, down.

Becoming impatient, Raven frowned. "Leading me down to the Earth's core, are you?" she asked. Beast Boy chuckled a little at this and only winked before facing forward again. The empath rolled her eyes but let him continue to drag her down the stairs.

At the bottom of the staircase was a metal door. This one didn't have any special gadgets, just a doorknob. The changeling dragging her stopped dead in his tracks.

"Something wrong?" she questioned.

"Close your eyes."

Raven blinked at the sudden and suspicious request. "Excuse me?"

"Please? Just close you eyes. I promise that nothing will happen to you."

Raven crossed her arms and mumbled, "Says the prankster." Despite the warning signs going off in her head, she gave into his plead and shut her eyelids. She heard the click of the door opening and the slight sound of creaking the hinges gave off. She could hear Beast Boy's footsteps walk behind her. Thinking that he was avoiding whatever was going to jump out from that door, Raven took a step back.

Two warm hands rested on her shoulders. "Not scared are you?" her green-skinned teammate taunted her. Raven scowled and spat out, "No."

Beast Boy laughed and led her slowly past the doorway and into the room. "Just stay right there and give me a second," he said, obviously walking away. Raven started to slide open one of her eyes so she could take a peek as to where she was when BB screamed, "And no peeking!" Sighing, she closed it again and crossed her arms, waiting.

The smell of something burning wafted under her nose. It must've been a candle because it was strangely sweet smelling and relaxing. Sniffing it, Raven concluded it was lavender. Another scent mixed with this one. It was lilac. One more smell intermingled with the first two, this one smelled like burning herbs. All of them together created a soothing and calming aroma. Raven took in a deep breath, enjoying the fragrance. As cliché as it sounds, she felt as if she were floating. The scent was surrounding her, keeping her afloat. Her own body didn't exist anymore. She wasn't sure what she was now. But to tell the truth, she didn't really care at the moment.

"You can open your eyes now."

The Azarithian jumped. She had completely forgotten all about Beast Boy and his surprise. She had even forgotten that her eyes were closed. Those candles had to be strong to put her in a trance like that.

Gradually, her eyes slid open and she gasped at what she saw before her. She pulled her hood down and took in every inch of the room. The room wasn't all that big, probably the same size as her bedroom. Lit candles, all varying in size, sat on the floor and on a single nightstand against one of the walls. They cast a warm glow against the painted black walls. The ceiling was also black and had more of the Christmas lights crisscrossing, shining like starlight. But the light was a bit muffled by a blue canopy that stretched across the ceiling with it trailing at each of the four corners. Each was kept together with a gold rope with tassels on the ends.

She looked back down to the floor and saw huge throw pillows cast all about the room, but still well away from the candles. Most of them were black, but a few were purple. The largest pillow of all was centered in the middle of the room and was only slightly smaller than her bed. This one was a dark navy blue. The carpet was a dark, obsidian black. There was a bare black-brown bookshelf in the corner, looking awkward and out of place. Its skeleton was begging to be filled with thick, ancient books and scrolls. There was a small part of the wall carved out to fit a small stove no larger that a TV table with a kettle resting on top of it. Above it was a cabinet, more than likely filled with mugs and bags of her herbal tea. A sink was placed right next to it for when she needed to fill up the kettle with water.

"Do you like it?"

Raven looked over at him. He was leaning against one of the walls, hands in his pockets. She glanced all around the room, taking in everything again. "I love it," she said quietly. She looked back at him again and asked, "Did you do all of this?"

"Yep. It took only about two weeks, too. I thought it would take way longer." He kicked at the floor not looking at her. "I'll admit, I had some help from books and the Internet, especially with all the wiring and the waterworks."

Amazing. The annoying, green little twerp had done all of this without anyone's help. So that's why he was gone for the past two weeks; he was fixing this room up for her. How. . .sweet.

"And no one knows about this room except for me. That way, no one can bother you when you're meditating. I promise I won't come down here, either. I'll stay away from here, I swear," he said, holding up his right hand like a boy scout. "And so you don't have to go all the way upstairs for some tea, I installed this kitchenette. They're called kitchenettes, right? Anyways, I even took the liberty of sound proofing the room. No sound gets in, no sound gets out." He tapped the walls with his knuckles as if trying to demonstrate. "You can bring some of your books and potions down here, which is what the bookshelf is for. Although, you probably already knew that. You could also bring your mirror down here. So um, yeah. Here ya go; your own private room for meditating!" He held his arms out wide.

Her own private room. Somewhere where no one could find her. It sounded great. It just amazed her that Beast Boy was the one who thought of building something like this instead of Cyborg or Robin. He annoyed her the most out of everyone. Maybe that's why he did it.

"So this is just for me? You spent two weeks building this room, just so I could have some privacy?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah."

_"Awwwwww. How sweet of him!"_ Happy said.

Raven groaned inwardly. _'What do you want?'_

_"Come on, Ravie! You know very well what I want."_ She grinned evilly in the empath's mind. _"Give him a little reward! And don't pretend you don't know what I mean by that."_

Raven shivered slightly as Happy's fantasy filled her mind. _'Would you leave me alone?'_

_ "Ha! You didn't deny that you liked it! You know you wanna do it!" _Happy sang.

Raven became a little red. _'He's still in the room! Shut up!'_

Happy rolled her eyes. _"He can't hear me. But you can and you know you wanna. Does Affection have to take over?"_

Against her will, Raven felt her eyes widen. _'You wouldn't!'_

Affection stepped into their conversation. _"Of course we would. You've been putting this off for too long, Rave. It's now or in ten seconds."_

_ 'What happened to never?' _ Raven thought at her emotions.

Happy laughed, it ringing throughout Raven's head. _"Can't let you take the easy way out, now can we, Ravie?"_

Raven scowled. _'Just stay out of this,'_ she commanded.

Beast Boy's gloved hand waved in front of her face. "Hello! Earth to Raven!"

The Azarithian took a step back and blinked. "Huh?"

"You kind of zoned out there. Everything okay?"

Avoiding telling him about the previous conversation in her mind, Raven gave a curt nod. "Yes. I'm fine."

_"You're ten seconds are up."_

Raven felt something surge throughout her whole body and the next thing she knew she was right in front of Beast Boy, their bodies touching. She blushed heavily and didn't dare look at his face.

Beast Boy was blushing, too. "R-Rae?"

A sudden confidence came over Raven. She reached up one of her arms and hooked her index finger in Beast Boy's collar. "So what else is this room good for, besides meditating?" she cooed.

Beast Boy's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "I guess you c-can read in h-here," he answered.

She pulled him closer to her face. "Not what I meant." Before either of them knew it, their lips had made contact. As surprised as he was, Beast Boy quickly gave in and placed his hands on her hips.

Raven broke their lip lock and smiled. "Let's get a bit more comfy shall we?" She dragged him onto the large navy blue pillow and climbed on top of him. She closed the space between them, joining their lips in another kiss.

Realizing what had happened, Raven asked Affection, _'Isn't this a bit much?'_

Laughing, Affection answered back, _"Rave, I left awhile ago. That was all you."_

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

This randomly popped in my head and I thought it'd be a pretty cool story.

Please review otherwise I can't keep writing these oneshots! I need inspiration from you! Ideas are always welcome.

And one more thing: The 72836 number actually stands for something. It's pretty obvious, but the first one to guess what it means gets to choose their prize from:

-A commission w/ me (I've never done one before, though. But it sounds cool)

-A request (Must be TT. Parodies accepted. No crossovers though)

-One of their stories reviewed by me and whichever Titans they chose (Limit is 6) and will be published (with link to your story)

-Gets to guest star in one of my stories (or maybe a very important role, you choose)

-And if you have an OC, I'll put it in one of my stories.

You can only have ONE of those prizes. Since there are 5, I guess I'll accept 5 winners, but that means you must PM me your answer instead of review (but reviewing on the actual story would be nice ^.^)

Until next time~!


End file.
